Heartburn
by Arani Jaceton
Summary: She's an achy feeling inside his chest... but from all the burns he have had in his life, this ought to be his favorite. Kane/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything from WWE & AC/DC and each of their trademarks, the condominium, Tennessee, all the way to, heck, even the OC! I only own this story, I think...**

**In addition, I'd like to thank Ms. Alicia Keys for the inspiration! I got the title and idea from her song while listening to it one time –and no, she doesn't know me... yet, at least. It's my first fan fiction so be nice to R&R! PLEEEAAASSE? **

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><p>

_...you must __**BAM!**__ calm yourself down, Glenn. __**PING!**__ Inhale... then exhale. That's it. You're going to be __**WRAGH!**__ just fine... Now, I want you __**DUN!**__ to count to five... _

_1... 2... 3... 4... _

Five loud _**THUD**__**S**_ added as Glenn stricken his neighbor's door just in front of his. It was really a polite knock at first, second, and third tries. Then, it probably didn't like nice guys and so. The door was loud –_AC/DC_ to be specific, disturbing, annoying, and engraved with the words 'Room 214'. _Great,_ to think he was the only one living at the week-old condominium. He only moved in 2 days after the opening. It had 300 units, for Pete's sake! Glenn had no idea why, of all the free spaces to occupy, it occupied there ahead of his. He groaned at the fact and sighed at the other where he should be instead of here.

Why was he here in the first place?

As much as he's too tired minding about it further, He thought of this place neat with its contemporary setting; the subtle lighting, minimalist furniture, few art replicas, the fainting scent of paint, and rug-coated floor. Glenn couldn't think of anywhere alone to find himself before the actual conflict. This is the farthest place in Tennessee he could stay out of Dandridge, out of his home, his comfort zone... How he was so getting it.

His eyes found a wall clock that hung on the cream wall. 2_:03am _–_damn it!_ His neighbor got him awake for 4 hours! He have to get to the airport by 5 and the last thing he needed was an asshole intruding his supposedly goodnight sleep. In addition, he needs to work out after... and being lethargic while at it is like going for a run on a rainy day with no shoes on!

Who's even stupid enough to run on ground barefoot? He might even have an answer for that one...

Unfortunately, the door has none for him. Music still blared from the room mocking his inner peace. _I swear, I'm going to break in and make you forget that it's all kayfabe! _He thought as he thudded his palm against the rectangular wood once more. He knew he had hit it hard because his left hand ached red and looked like it was about to swell. _Good thing I'm not left-handed... _He then wagged it as if to ease the building swell off. Both fists now curled up to a ball when Glenn felt his body shaking in heavy breaths.

_Screw me being calm! If patience is never my virtue, why try now? When Angus Young's guitar riffs __**murder**__ my ears long enough? I don't think so… _

_Murder… dead… -Wait, what if there's no one inside alive that can answer the door? Oh, Right! Scenarios like this happen one too many times. I've seen them mostly on CSI. Oh shit... think, Glenn, think!_

He clasped his hands together against his body pacing back and forth. His body was still shaking but it seemed more anxious than angry. His brain panicked on whether to call in the caretaker or to barge in first. There may be a dead body locked up inside the room and starting to rot. Man, doesn't he like to see the end of it! So when decided to call in for help first off, he went back to his unit and grabbed his cellphone immediately pressing the buttons with his two large thumbs. The left one was still numb from his previous actions though he didn't bother anymore. In sheer luck, there was an answer. Glenn tried to calm his voice while telling his concern then hang up once the other line promised to arrive as soon as possible. He kept his phone inside his pocket merely to grasp his cold palm together against his lips.

His eyes travel up to look at the clock once more. 3:16 am. Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath... he had enough for a day moreover acquiring him with no sleep. The time reminded him of something yet Glenn knew the urge to drink beer won't help him get through nonetheless with too much hostility his entire body bears. He shivered as he visualized how the corpse might look like: face disfigured, body dismembered and soaking up on its own blood or; hanged up on the ceiling with its tongue sticking out. Goosebumps started to invade his body at the thought and so the sour chunks from his stomach climbed up his throat. He countered the idea by opening his eyes and shrugged it off his head.

_Way to go, fuck-nut._

3:29... What's the other nut taking so long? Glenn just stared at the door with a poker face when_ "Shoot to Thrill"_ played beneath it. Without noticing, his head bobbled somewhat to the beat. Crazy as it may seem but he just can't help himself... anyway, it was his favorite among AC/DC songs. After he realized his own folly, he shook himself back to Earth and tilted his eyes to see the wall clock that said 3:32. He knew catching up for a nap was hours too late. It doesn't seem to matter now. However, two things did; the anxiety and the guilt clouding and pumping his heart faster. He just wanted it out of him by making sure this cleared out before he can pack his things and leave for work at ease –and probably check out the classified ads for house-for-sales...

_Shit, this does it! I'm going to intrude if I have to!_

He took a deep breath, flexed his head, and gulped his own saliva before backing out to exert such extra force for later. Funny thing was, his head was singing to the song while he readied himself. His right foot already moved a step backward before bending his knees a bit as if he was taking force up from the ground. The tune duets with his own heartbeat just as he sensed cold sweat running down his head... He's ready to break into the room.

Like a shot, his feet charged and went for it. Everything went fast –even for Glenn– just as his eyes detected a set of light before him, Cold air met his face. He was supposed to meet the door but it seemed the path became longer. The setting was already unfamiliar and he wanted to stop. Oh, how inertia betrayed him! He felt himself stumbling and felt pain from his shoulder to his upper arm when it collided with bulky things. On that moment, he entirely figured he's already inside the room needless of his force.

Someone _alive_ opened the door, after all.

His vision was blurry but he can still see a figure blocking the light from his sight. It was spherical, russet and ivory colors dominated its whole though a pink tint from its lower part stood out –he could tell a female face. Her lips were uttering something unclear.

Glenn tried to get up even though his body felt too heavy for him. Just when he was about to sit up right, he experienced another sensation coming from his head. Stars circled around him after he felt a sting. By how the figure placed her hands up her mouth and disappeared, he knew there had been a problem...

Then that's when all things went black…


	2. Chapter 2

The light coming from the window beamed so bright that Glenn's eyes hurt as he slowly tried to open them... then shut them completely when relief came unto him. _Thank goodness, it was just a dream!_ He thought turning sideward. What was weird though was when he found the bed funny and it shrunk a bit... And he didn't remember turning the lights on outside the–

_Wait,__ why is the light outside? Fuck, sunlight!_

Understanding that he was too late to catch his 5am flight, he stood from the bed straightaway so a snicker echoed the room. He turned his head to where he heard it and saw the familiar structure from earlier; the round and russet-ivory figure with a hint of pink, which he later apprehended is a head and only a petite body has already attached to it this time. As he clenched his head when pain waved through it, Glenn realized he wasn't dreaming after all. The raucous neighbor, the visualized murder/suicide-scene, his head bopping to AC/DC and finally breaking-in; everything really happened. His eyes fluttered despite looking at the figure who just stared back in amusement.

His vision wandered the whole room. Obviously, it was not his... though there had been a lot going on in there. On one corner, guitars fell in line on a rack. Stuffed _Hello Kitty toys _and other Sanrio characters were all over the place. Moreover, on the wall near the bedside stuck a dismantled bookshelf. He felt his right side aching at that moment, and in some way, it didn't make him bother why.

Glenn moaned in ache when he tried to move is right arm. He examined if there were any bruise and found huge purple spot; he then closed his eyes and heaved a sigh…

_Let's see..._

_I just missed my flight, so there goes my Smackdown taping._

_I just acquired an injury, so here's to Physical Therapy._

_Fan-fucking-tastic! Could this day get any better?_

"Good morning, uhm," The lady cleared her throat as he cocked his eyebrow in disbelief. She approached him with a little caution but extended her hand, "I'm Marian." With Glenn's eyes roaming her from head to foot in disgust as response, Marian knew he wasn't in the mood to get friendly and understood it. She just exchanged her greeting instead by pointing at his injured arm, "about… that. I already tried soothing the bump with some ice just to make sure it doesn't get too blue… and I think it's working a little…" she attempted her fingers to touch the sensitive bruise but Glenn quickly backed away to prevent it.

Again, she totally understood his situation and so she continued, "…fine. Erm, I just got a call from Mr Santos, -y'know the caretaker? - Last night and told me about you're concern. I- I was actually taking a sh-shower so I haven't heard the—"

Glenn raised his palm facing her face that made her stop successfully. His face winced and turned to her with a twisted smile, "Oh, I'm sorry to bother you and your _peaceful_ time in theshower, Miss Marie. But don't you think if it not for, should I say, disturbing, messed-up noise, we wouldn't have a fucking problem right now! I won't have to deal with my boss on the schedule; I won't have to go to a PT for a fucked-up limb and; I won't have met you instead!" His chosen words left Marian in a state of shock and he obviously saw it.

He wasn't really the _sailor type _who'd drop f-bombs even at his boiling point. He too was surprised by himself. The silence around the room let their actions stood out as both trembled in their own different way… and during this silence, Glenn stared at her face clouded by fear, shock, worry, and anger but beneath the foggy oval he found her wide eyes, her eyebrows that wrinkled with her nose, and her full lips jutting out. He studied how innocent and fragile her aura radiating to him… and he thought it's beautiful.

The man backed away his sight of her completely just as he thought of gazing too much. She was also distracted staring back at him yet still wearing the mixed feelings joined with confusion. _What was he thinking? Why did he stop yelling to look at me like that? _

What is he up to and why is he getting away now?

She followed him immediately stopping him on his tracks; she felt her guts rising up to the occasion as a loud roar came out of her…

"Hey, hold just the freaking second! Okay first of all, is this the thanks I get for letting you sleep on my bed and being so friendly to your _crawled-up_ ass when I could have just call the cops and sue you _for trespassing and reckless imprudence?_" Out of shock, Glenn made Kane's famous head-tilt while it turned-out red "Second, its Marian!"

"What—Sue me? Lady, are you even listening to yourself? I could sueyoufor _Public Disturbance_ with what you did last night!"

"Oh look who's talking, the guy who absent-mindedly tried to _break _into my space! Well congratulations, you broke my fixture! Did I mention I could sue you for that one?"

"You… are… impossible!" Glenn groaned in irritation. He felt like giving up not because he's losing but because he was dealing with an immature bitch. _A very beautiful immature bitch, _He thought. By then something came up to him. "I'm going to call the management!"

"You're going to call the what?" She soured her face.

Glenn remembered the phone in his pocket from last night and grabbed onto it. His fingers quickly pressed on the buttons to look for the number on contacts' list and immediately stuck the mobile on his ears. Marian just kept her face with her head followed his every move.

At this point, both of their eyes locked on each other. She observed just how she found attraction on his Hazel pools… those hypnotic pools that could easily drown her from reality and totally slowing everything down around her. They were gleaming albeit covered from his scrunched-up hairless eyebrow. She wanted to take a look at them better but, with the current situation, she just fought the urge to go near him so.

"You heard me!"

At the same point, he waited for the ring prompt and was successful. His sense was still on her when he witnessed her eyes started lighting up, her lips curling into a smirk, and her whole look relaxed. Her hands reached for something that turned out to be a phone ringing. She pressed a button then placed it on her ear and spoke…

"Good Morning, this is the management speaking. How may I help you, sir?" She kept her gaze at him yet already giggling. His face couldn't be painted anymore. It mixed horror, confusion, and a hint of suppressed laughter. Her ability to troll totally terrified and yet amused him at the same time.

…_and h__er giggles were icing on the cake… -Goddamn, snap out of it!_

As the phone still on his ear, he answered, "This is Glenn Jacobs from 227 and I give up. I will pack my bags and leave this very day. You can keep the deposit… good morning yourself, Marian." Then he hanged up.

With defeat and stress circling around his head, Glenn shook his head and concealed his face with both his palms. A deep breath came out of him after as if disappointed and finally leaving the room saying no more…

Marian stood where she was still trying to process what just happen. The behemoth of a man succumbed, said her name, and was leaving today. She admits to herself finding his actions hot even how weird her feelings for it,

…_f__or him._

That awoke her from reality; HE WAS LEAVING and she won't let him. She just can't. He had sign a contract stating that he would let himself have a whole week stay minimum before he can call transactions off. She likes people getting worth of what they earned, too... especially when it comes to her business. Besides, Glenn is her first tenant.

"Mr. Jacobs, please hold up!"

**R & R! **

**Leelan Jacobs****, your review made me finish this chapter. This one's definitely for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Glenn, wai—oh!" The door slammed quick enough for Marian to stop on her tracks. She was 3 seconds short to get his attention again. She let out a sigh and stared blankly at his door feeling bad for him and on how it all turned out. Marian slapped her forehead to curse herself…

"_Well there goes your __**Buena Mano**__, bitch! Well done…"_

She leaned her back on the wall and ogled at _door _named_ 227_. She didn't really mean to insult the big guy and knew that for a fact everything was her fault. Worse part was, it only added guilt to her heart. She was not that superstitious but she has read that, according to a _Feng Shui _book, bad luck brings to any business if the first customer ends up unhappy. Thinking it logically made sense, she applied this rule. What would she have to lose, anyway?

_Oh yeah, him…_

Marian's thoughts of ways on how to get him back signaled through her head. As she recollected one wave at a time, her lips bended broadly that it already showed her teeth. She happily straightened herself and skipped back to her place just as if a light bulb floating on her head has turned on…

She just had an idea.

"…_**you've never been like this! Something horrible enough to stop you must have been up. Please tell me those Goddamn TSAs had nothing to do with this."**_

Glenn rolled his eyes and huffed. He stopped unpacking for a moment to switch the phone to his other ear, "uhh… fortunately I've not been held up yet again… look Vince, I really apologize for my tardiness but I'll be on the next flight and I might just catch up on the show. Right now, I'm actually on my wa—"

"—_**actually you know what; I've been thinking this as a blessing in disguise for both you and the WWE."**_ Vince's voice pitched as he distracted his talent and continued, _**"Stephanie and I just had a meeting with regards to Smackdown's storyline changes and apparently my daughter plans to have you represent the brand again…"**_

Glenn totally stopped packing his stuff and sat down on the bed, _**"…Of course we don't want Kane to be mentally unstable in the process –okay maybe we do— but you get my point." **_Both chuckled with Vince's humor to lighten the situation up a bit.

Little did everyone knew that despite the crazy decisions, urban stories, and those controversial _curtain calls_, deep down his _demented heart_ he cared about his Superstars and made himself much easier for them to work with as possible. Glenn himself saw this side and knew how just his luck is to have a boss like Vince McMahon.

"_**Consider this as a time for you, Glenn. Just find yourself again; damn it... and that son of a bitch Kane while you're at it would you?"**_

"I'll start planning some evil crap after this conversation."

"_**I bet Linda you would."**_

"Naw thanks, you can keep her…"

He can picture Vince's lungs full of life while hearing the man laugh aloud. After a while, the boss concluded that ahead of his vacation leave would be an arranged meeting with the rest of the Creative team regarding on the said plans for Kane. Both bid their goodbyes and hang up next.

Glenn remained seated on the edge of the bed and not moving. His kept repeating Mr. Mcmahon's words whereas it rang louder inside his head.

_**Just find yourself again...**_

How easy these words are to say? He had been far from himself then on the time when divorce papers approved on court. Thinking he got married for almost 20 years ago before his ex-wife could have made her mind earlier, it would definitely take more than a week to search what's been missing. He loved her. He worshipped her. However, those did not stop her from throwing the wedding ring out of her index to his chest...

…_**..**_

_Glenn's hand involuntarily caught the ring that flew the way to his heart. The platinum embraced with 24karat-relieved diamonds felt cold compared to his sweating palm. Its stones sparkled brilliantly as it reflected on his eyes although the building tears from them blocked this lovely sight._

_Heart ached and knees felt weak when he tried to stop himself from breaking down. He fought his sanity back by stiffening his own body with his judgment on her. She was not looking back but she can feel him seeing her. With that, she bit her lip and spoke…_

"_I don't love you, Glenn. I just -I just don't believe I still could anymore."_

"_Is there someone else?"_

_He tried to calm down forming a lump on his throat. He was still staring at his wife who didn't reply yet obviously trembled as she closed her eyes. She still felt his eyes on her like it were daggers piercing through her soul. She was frightened and he knew that even though on her hard efforts to breathe easy. He took this as an advantage as he barked,_

"_Tell me!"_

"_Yes! Yes… Oh my god…"_

_She couldn't take the pressure anymore just when her head bent down and her hands jammed against her face. Her trembles transformed into a suppressed cry. Her knees were weaker and so she sat down to save her strength. Meanwhile, Glenn just stood there trying to find the next words to tell her next. His fist clenched firmly yet as quiet as possible, he cleared the lump that formed down his gullet earlier and started again…_

"_Is he worth it?"_

_She removed her hands away from her and straightened herself quickly after hearing him ask. The eyeliner smudged all over her eyes and some shaped like dried teardrops. Her breaths were going much faster. She shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip once more before them shuddered,_

"_Please don't hurt him…"_

_Glenn couldn't help but hoot over at the woman's reaction. She pleaded him not to hurt her lover. How romantic, he ironically thought. His stomach churned in disgust looking at his wife and imagining her doing indecent things with a random man. Well, whoever he was must have a hell of a dick to make her throw a million-dollar ring at him._

_He smirked as evil he could look like as Kane at her. He rolled the ring between his fingers before contracting his hand and then putting it in his pocket. She nearly jumped to her seat the minute he slowly walked going near her. When he already was, Glenn bended his legs reaching down so he could be face to face in front of her. They both stared at each other's eyes for the last time then he quickly moved his head to one side of her ear and whispered…_

"_You know I really feel about that bastard? I feel sorry for him," He firmly held the armrest by means of pulling himself nearer to growl yet lowly, "Because having you is enough punishment for him to go through…"_

_Glenn stood up afterwards as he smoothed down and wiped the sweat off both his palm against the denim he was wearing. He looked down at her who was gaping on a different direction. Taking a sharp breath subsequently, he faced and marched the way to the door. As he was about to exit, He caught her having a glimpse of him leaving. It didn't matter to him anymore just as he closed the door shut._

_It was over._

…**..**

Not noticing the tears running down his face, Glenn stayed on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He wanted to laugh as much as he would like to cry on what happened. Still, in the end, he knew signing the divorce papers were official. He loved her. He worshipped her… and his freedom from her was what he got back.

He just realized it isn't such a bad thing after all. In fact, it was definitely on the bright side. He wiped the tears from his face and exchanged them with a content expression.

He's a free man now.

Strong knocks coming from the door suddenly distracted him out of his wits. He remained glued onto his bed just staring at the beaten piece of rectangle at his right side. Another set of knocks came on that finally convinced him to get up and answer it. Assuming L_ittle Miss Impossible _to be a little too embarrassed after what happened this morning, he expected it was Mr. Santos set to confirm him about his stay in the building. Glenn turned the knob and pulled the door over him.

"_Note to self: Assumption is the momma of all fuck-ups!"_

Marian was standing there. Now all dressed and prepped-up in a 50s inspired floral dress that worked down its way to the knee. He can tell she wasn't wearing much make-up and that she wore her soft brown curls down, too. Glenn looked at her face in awe as it looked like it was full of hope. Silence dominated their surroundings for 3 minutes and they didn't seem to notice.

When she lastly did, her mouth opened a bit and there came out a raspy sound, "H-hi…"

"Hi..." His poker face seemed as his lips curled up.

_**Just find yourself again...**_


End file.
